J'aurais voulu être un ninja
by Adelune
Summary: Vous connaissez Konoha bien sûr. Ces jolies rues, ces commerces si chatoyants mais surtout ses ninjas. Oui mais voilà quand la vie dans le village n'est pas très marrante quand on n'est pas un Ninja et que l'on ne rêve que de ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Autatrice: Adelune**

**Disclaimer: Naruto et son univers ne sont malheuresemnt jamais à moi. **

**Genre: euh aucune idée... si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire**

**Résumé:** **L'histoire d'une jeune qui n'avait qu'un rêve devenir un ninja.**

**

* * *

**

_Ninja, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. A peine savent-ils marcher que déjà ils ne rêvent que de ça: devenir ninja comme leur pères, mères , frères, sœurs… Je bouscule quelques uns de ses gamins ne leur accordant à peine un regard. Je les déteste comme je déteste tout les ninjas de Konoha. Ces gamins ne savent-ils pas qu'il existe d'autres professions?_

_Moi aussi, à leur âge j'ai rêvé de devenir une kunoichi. Mais je ne peux pas, on ne permettrais jamais à ce qu'une fille comme moi le devienne. Je ne suis pas faîtes pour être ninja. J'essaye tant de m'en persuader. Pourtant au fond de moi, je sens que j'aurais pu en devenir une, et même une excellente. Bon disons, j'aurais pu devenir un ninja moyen. Mais pas une personne comme moi. Je ne fais partie d'aucun clan. Je ne suis que la fille de ma mère une des plus célèbre catin du village, quand à mon père il m'est inconnu et pourrait être n'importe lequel des clients de ma très chère mère._

_Je tape rageusement dans un caillou qui se trouve au milieu de mon chemin. J'entends les chuchotements médisants qui me suivent depuis mon enfance. Je grince des dents, depuis le temps je n'ai jamais pu m'y habituer. J'aimerais tant leur montrer que je ne suis pas comme ma mère, que je ne suis pas une putain. D'ailleurs je ne supporte pas que quiconque me touche. J'ai en horreur tout contact physique, sûrement cela est il dû au fait que ma mère vit de son corps. Elle vend peut-être sa vertu mais elle est belle et a toujours été là pour moi. Et voilà je me remets à la défendre alors que c'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pu entrer à l'académie. Et pourtant elle m'a encouragé à trouvé ma voie, m'aidant autant qu'elle l'a pu. Elle a même tenté une fois, et une seule de me pousser à faire le même métier qu'elle. Elle a longtemps regretté une telle parole._

_Moi, devenir comme ma mère jamais! Je ne veux pas vendre mon corps, je préfère cent fois crever! Et puis elle et moi sommes si différents. Elle est petite et a de jolies formes. Ses cheveux frisées forment une auréole autour de son minois d'adolescente. Car malgré qu'elle soit plus vielle que moi, elle ressemble toujours à la jeune fille qu'elle était et moi à sa sœur. Pourtant je ne lui ressemble pas tellement. Je suis grande et mince, détestant l'inactivité dans laquelle ma mère vit la journée. Et à l'inverse d'elle qui s'habille pour attirer le regard des hommes, je cache mes formes sous de larges t-shirt rapiécés, troués, épinglés, colorés comme mes jeans. Et on me déteste autant pour mon look que pour mon sang. Ah j'oubliais, je porte les cheveux coupé courts, à la garçonne. Ces derniers sont noir, comme ma mère. Peut-être mon géniteur me ressemblait mais nul n'a jamais pu me dire à quoi il pouvait ressemblait._

_Mes pas m'ont conduits au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe numéro 8. Enfant j'ai joué quelques fois avec eux. Mais depuis je ne leur ai adressé la parole qu'à de rares occasions. Pourtant je viens souvent les observer lors de leur entraînement. Ils ont peu à peu accepter mon observation. Je les envie tellement. Ils ont pu réaliser le rêve qui hante mes nuits. Toujours ce sentiment de rage au fond de mon cœur, j'aurais pû être une ninja._

_Peu à peu le soleil décline. Je erre à nouveau dans les rues de Konoha rencontrant au détour des rues des ninjas revenant de mission. J'enrage, je pourrais être à leur place. Mais à présent la ville m'appartient, la nuit je peux devenir moi-même. A cet instant, j'ai une pensé pour ma mère. Elle ne s'inquiètera pas pour moi, et passera sa nuit en compagnie probablement d'un homme dont elle oubliera le nom le lendemain. Je me dirige vers un bar comme tout les soirs. J'ai décidé de quitter la demeure familiale mais pour cela il ma faut de l'argent alors depuis 6 mois je travaille comme serveuse et danseuse dans ce bar. Danseuse, c'est tout n'imaginé rien. Je danse pour des hommes qui veulent oublier leur misère, des ninjas qui veulent oublier le sang, des femmes qui veulent oublier leurs enfants perdus…_

_Il est dix heure. Doucement le rideau se lève. Je m'angoisse toujours à cet instant. JE respire profondément. La musique commence. Je me laisse emportant oubliant comme les autres. Je ne hais plus. Je danse. D'ailleurs ils m'appellent tous la Danseuse. Mon talent en ce domaine ne fait aucun doute. J'aime ça et à présent je ne peux plus m'empêcher de danser. La musique s'arrête. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je ne peux plus penser à rien. Je souris contente de moi, et alors j'entends les applaudissements, les regards émus de mes compatriotes. J'en profite. Pour une fois je suis au centre de l'attention. _

_Mon service ets fini mais ma nuit ne fait que commencer. Si je ne peux être ninja, je peux quand même m'imaginer que si. Je me glisse silencieusement dans les bois. Seule. La forêt cache mon secret. Pendant des années je me suis entraînée ici, sans que nul ne le sache, copiant ce que j'avais observer la journée. Mais autant l'avouer tout de suite, je ne suis guère douée. J'arrive difficilement à atteindre mes cibles, je ne sais pas utiliser mon chakra et le moindre bruit me fait sursauter. J'ai inventer, ou peut-être est-ce seulement ce que je crois, une nouvelle façon de se battre liant étroitement dans et Taijutsu. Je voudrais tant montrer que j'aurais pu être une kunoichi._

_Un bruit me fait sursauter. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une présence. Je sers mon shuriken. Je me retourne à nouveau. Il y a quelque un j'en suis sûr. Mon cœur s'emballe comme mon imagination. Et si c'était un ennemi. Je me place en position de défense comme je l'ai déjà vu faire. Un frisson m'envahit que pourrais je faire face à un ennemi. Lui lançait mon unique shuriken et m'enfuir pour alerter le village ou essayait tant bien que mal à défendre chèrement ma vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas de taille. Alors il ne me reste qu'une possibilité: se cacher en espérant ne pas être repérer._

_Doucement, je me plaque derrière un fourrée. Je ne peux m'empêché de frissonner et d'imaginer divers hypothèse. Imaginons que c'est un ennemi de Konoha, s'il me trouve je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir vivante mais si c'est un ninja du village mon sort ne risque pas d'être enviable. Je soupire à nouveau. Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée._

_Soudain une paire de pieds atterrit devant mes pieds. Je déglutit. Doucement je relève la tête et aperçoit une silhouette bientôt rejointe par deux autres. J'aperçois les bandeau de Konoha. Je respire un peu mieux. Je me relève doucement. Je dois faire piètre figure. Je connais ses personnes, ce sont des chunnins. Ils doivent_ _revenir d'une mission. Je commence par ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer quand le premier me lance:_

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici?

_Le Huyga, reconnaissable à ses grands yeux gris, me toise. Je cherche un quelconque mensonge à sortir mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je réponds timidement:_

-**Heu… je suis Lunaï …… Konoha et bien je … mmm comment dire je ne faisais que me promener.**

**-Si tard?**

_Les trois chunnins ont l'air dubitatif. J'esquisse tant bien que mal un sourire et répond_.

-J'aime beaucoup la nuit, la clarté de la lune…

_Je sens que je m'enfonce mais que dire d'autre. Son regard se pose sur le churiken que je tiens encore à la main. Je sens que j'aurais pas du venir m'entraîner ici aujourd'hui. Des années que je fais ça et personne ne m'avait jamais remarqué. Mais là ce soir il faut me croire que la chance m'a abandonné._

-**Et le churiken sert à la décoration?**

_Avant que j'ai pu articuler le moindre mot, les trois ninjas ont attaqué. J'ai paré du mieux que j'ai pu les premiers coups avant de m'écrouler. Le reste se perd dans le néant._

J'aurais pu être un ninja

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y aura bientôt une suite. Et vous verrez un peu plus nos ninja préférés. 

Ah oui si vous avez la moindre idée, la moindre protestation... je suis à votre entière disposition.

Alors reviews?

Adelune


	2. Chapter 2

Autatrice: Adelune

Disclaimer: Naruto et son univers ne sont malheureusement jamais à moi.

Genre: euh aucune idée... si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire

Résumé: L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui n'avait qu'un rêve devenir un ninja.

Réponse à la reviews anonyme: Mokona-chan, merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage à écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 2

"**Comment te sens-tu**?"

_J'entends une voix au travers des ténèbres où je suis tombée. Mais que c'est -il passé? J'ouvre un œil puis un deuxième. Je ne reconnais pas la chambre où je suis installée. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je me frotte les yeux et me relève légèrement. Et je comprends, je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit alors la personne qui s'inquiétait de ma santé. Je lui sourit histoire de la rassuré et déclare:_

"**Mieux. Merci**."

_Je dévisage cette personne. Elle doit avoir mon âge. Elle a des cheveux roses, et bizarrement son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je sais qu'elle est une kunoichi. Je la hais. Elle s'appelle… Et voilà c'est le troue noir. Je me relève difficilement. J'ai mal partout. Ils n'y sont pas aller de main morte mais bon je suis encore en vie. Et là c'est le principal. Quoique… je me demande dans quel galère je me suis fourrée. Cet incident n'a pas du passé inaperçu. Je me tourne à nouveau vers la jeune ninja médicale. Je n'aima pas trop parlé mais là je suis bien obligé_.

**"Je peux sortir maintenant?"**

**"Bien sûr, mais je dois t'accompagner chez notre Hokage."**

_Chez l'Hokage. Un instant je panique. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'aurais dû rentrer chez moi après mon service au lieu d'aller m'entraîner. J'attrape mes vêtements. Un instant je me demande s'il convienne à une telle rencontre. Mais apparemment je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à de tels considérations. Sakura, je viens de me souvenir de son nom, m'attend impatiemment. _

_Les rues de Konoha ne m'ont jamais autant apparus si peu accueillantes qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression de marcher au-delà d'une punition plus qu'affligeante. Alors que je marche au côtés de la ninja aux cheveux roses, j'entends à nouveaux les murmures de mépris des habitants. Ils m'observent se demandant ce que je fais à côtés de la ninja aux cheveux roses. Je leur souris et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Malgré mes 18 ans bien sonné, je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir comme une gamine quand on m'insulte. Pourtant avec le temps on aurait pu penser que je m'y étais habituée. Mais non, je réagis toujours aussi mal quand on murmure dans mon dos même si j'arrive la plupart du temps à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce matin je suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je suis sur les nerfs._

_Nous arrivons le palais de l'Hokage. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je sais qu'on raconte beaucoup de chose sur elle. Je déglutis difficilement. J'écrase ma cigarette. Puis je suis la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que je suis autant angoissé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends. Des dizaines de scénario défilent dans ma tête. Je respire difficilement Il faut que je me calme après tout je suis libre. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte. C'est l'heure de vérité. Puis j'entre à la suite de la ninja. Alors que je m'apprête à faire une entrée brillante, mon jean se prend dans la porte et je m'étale de tout mon long. La douleur de mon bras droit se réveille. Je prends ensuite conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me relève le plus rapidement possible. J'aperçois toutefois que j'ai encore déchiré mon jean._

_Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce. Il y a beaucoup trop de personne à mon goût. L'hokage est assise à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Bon ou mauvais présage? Il y a également les trois ninja qui m'ont attaqué hier soir ou était-ce tôt ce matin? J'ai l'impression que le Huyga me dévisage avec mépris. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter sur ce détail. Il y a en plus l'équipe 8. Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici. Il y a encore deux autres ninjas plus âgés mais je ne connais pas leur prénom. Il reste aussi Sakura qui m'a accompagné jusque ici. Tous me regarde et ça ne fait que m'intimidé d'avantage. J'ai envie de hurler. Quel sort me réserve-t-on? Soudain l'Hokage brise le silence en s'adressant à moi_.

**"Bien. Tu es arrivé. Tous ici nous savons ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'ai à présent quelques questions à te poser."**

_Le silence réponds à ces propos. Que voulez-vous que je dise, il me semble que je n'ai guère le choix. Je hoche la tête et attends la suite de l'interrogatoire._

"**Tu t'appelles Lunaï, c'est bien ça?"**

_Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part. Mais où veut-elle en venir? Elle me regarde intensément, il faut que je réponde, oui mais quoi. Un moment je panique mais elle semble vouloir me rassurer. Je me lance_.

"**Je m'appelle Lunaï. Je vis à Konoha depuis ma naissance. **

**- Le nom de tes parents**?

_Aïe, le moment que je déteste le plus. J'inspire une longue bouffée. Mon regard est en pleine contemplation du sol. Je réponds enfin_

-**Ma mère s'appelle Thais et elle travaille dans le quartier des plaisirs. Je… J'ignore le nom de mon père.**

_Et voilà je l'ai dit. Je refuse de croiser le regard de qui que se soit. J'entends à nouveau Tsunade reprendre la parole_.

-**Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans la forêt à pareil heure et qui plus est armé?**

_Là je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. J'ai l'impression que je dois dire la vérité. Après tout je suis entourée d'une dizaine de ninja. Je prends mon air le plus détaché. Mes chaussures ne m'ont jamais paru aussi belle. Mais alors que j'allais commencer j'entends l'Hokage me demander_.

**-Dans les yeux, tu me regarde dans les yeux pour répondre**.

_Je déglutis. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide oubliant ainsi où je me trouve. Puis j'ouvre les yeux et tente de m'expliquer._

- **Ben… euh comment dire? Hier soir, après mon service, je suis allée dans la forêt pour …pour m'entraîner. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai entendu des bruits et je me suis caché. N'empêche c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelque un depuis le temps que je m'entraîne.**

-**Depuis le temps…**

_L'Hokage me regarde surprise ainsi que le reste des ninja. Je ne sais quoi dire. Je sens que j'a dû réfléchir avant de parler. Je reste silencieuse, je ne sais quoi dire. Un ds ninjas que je ne connais pas prend la parole. Son visage est masqué. Il se tourne vers moi et me demande._

-**Depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes?**

_Là je sens que j'ai capté toute l'attention de l'assistance. Je sers les poings. Ça fait des années que je m'entraîne, des années que j'espère… J'aurais voulu être un ninja_.

-**Longtemps, trop longtemps…**

_Et voilà je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir un truc comme ça. La haine luit dans mes yeux que je garde fermés. Je les hais tous, ils sont ninja, moi je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Je soupire. Vais-je éclater, leur hurler que je ne rêve que devenir comme eux, que je les hais d'être ce qu'ils sont? Non. Je me calme. Tout passera comme à chaque fois. Je voudrais juste qu'ils m'oublient et me laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs Tsunade interroge les autres. Vérifie mes propos, tous acquiescent. Je suis bien celle que je prétends être._

_Le silence s'est installé depuis un moment. L'Hokage réfléchit. Quel sera mon sort? Je stress terriblement. Les autres ninja attendent eux aussi. L'attende est interminable. Je m'engourdis et je n'arrête pas de bouger. J'entends une voix qui dis "Comme Naruto…" Tsunade se lève lentement et tourne mon regard vers moi. Le moment est arrivé. Le verdict va tomber._

"**Lunaï, si j'ai bien compris ça fait des années qu et tu t'entraînes pour devenir une ninja. Alors j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Montre nous de quoi tu es capable et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire de toi."**

_Je suis restée stupéfaite. J'ai une chance, une chance de réaliser mon rêve. Un sourire naît sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers les autres soulagée. Mais je croise son regard où je n'y lis que le mépris. Je le déteste. Je vais lui montrer que je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. _

_J'aurais pu être un ninja. _

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive prochainement dés qu'une admirable idée me passera à travers l'esprit. Bon s'il y a des contestations, des propositions, des conseils, des idées... n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par.

Sur ce reviews?

Adelune


	3. Chapter 3

Autatrice: Adelune

Disclaimer: Naruto et son univers ne sont malheureusement jamais à moi.

Genre: euh aucune idée... si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire

Résumé: L'histoire d'une jeune qui n'avait qu'un rêve devenir un ninja.

* * *

_J'ai suivi Tsunade et le reste des ninjas qui étrangement ne semblaient avoir rien d'autre à faire. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devoir faire? Stressée comme j'étais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'allumer une cigarette sur le chemin. Je sais que les ninja n'ont pas cesser de m'observer. Et ça m'énerve encore plus en ce moment. J'essais de me calmer en respirant._

_Je suis sans vraiment de rendre compte où j'allais. Mes pieds ne font que suivre les pas devant moi. Je me suis arrêter que quand le mouvement s'est interrompu. Je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit que je connaissais bien, le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe numéro 8. Je n'écoute pas ce que dis l'Hokage jusqu'à ce que je vis des sourires se dessinaient sur les lèvres des autres ninja. Je les déteste quand ils font ça et surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Puis l'ouïe m'est revenu. Tsunade voulait que les jeunes ninjas inventent une série d'épreuves pour pouvoir évaluer mon niveau._

_j'en suis restée abasourdi. Face à des ninja entraînés je n'avais aucune chance. Et le pire c'est que les dits-ninjas avaient plus d'une idée en tête vu le nombre de propositions qui fusaient. Je les ai écouté un moment avant de laisser mon esprit s'envoler. S'ils voulaient me voir mourir devant leur yeux, ils n'avaient qu'à tous se battre contre moi. Heureusement les ninjas plus âgés ont arrêter cette effusion d'idées. Ils ont décidé de tirer au sort mon adversaire. Voilà qui me parait plus censé. _

_J'observe le visage des jeunes ninjas, qui par ailleurs ont presque mon âge. Je lis clairement sur leur visage que s'ils ont la chance de se battre contre moi, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de ma pauvre personne. Je déglutis. _

_Je me suis assise contre un arbre. Mon adversaire n'est pas encore désigné. J'espère de toute mon âme que le ninja que je doit affronter sera indulgent avec moi. Ça y est un nom a été choisi. Nul cri de joie de la part des jeunes. Soudain je croise son regard, froid et méprisant. Il sera donc mon adversaire. J'invoque tout les dieux que je connais. Faîtes que l'un d'entre eux me prennent en pitié._

_Le combat vient de commencer. Est-il vraiment équitable? J'en doute fortement. Je me concentre. Il ne faut pas que la peur m'envahit sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose. J'inspire profondément. C'est comme avant mes représentations du soir, il faut trouver son rythme. Je m'avance vers lui et frappe… le vide. Il est trop rapide. J'évite le premiers coups. Je me bats comme je danse, en ne pensant à rien. Le premier coup est un choc brutal. Je vacille mais je tiens bon. Après tout mon équilibre est parfait. Je suis une danseuse. Oui mais voilà les coups s'accélère et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Je ne compte plus le nombre qui m'ont atteint. Je vois ses lèvres bougés. Il parle. Je reçois je ne sais combien de coup de poing à une vitesse phénoménal. Je suis tombée. Penchée je crache du sang. Je suis épuisée. Ce Huyga est vraiment doué ou est-ce seulement moi qui suis nul? _

_Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Il n'y plus que le vide. On m'appelle. Je préfère restée dans le vide. Puis on me secoue. Et je reprends conscience. J'aperçois le visage de Tsunade. Elle semble un peu inquiète. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Puis je me souviens de mon combat, peut-on vraiment l'appeler comme ça, qui n' a duré qu'une poignée de minutes. Lamentable, c'est le seul qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit. _

_Je me relève tant bien que mal. J'ai mal partout. C'est qu'il n'est pas aller de main morte ce Huyga de malheur. Mes vêtements ont en pris en coup mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Les ninjas sont encore là. Je lance un regard furieux au Huyga il me répond par un regard glacé. Je le hais._

_L'Hokage prend enfin la parole. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement le sens mais au fur et à mesure mon esprit comprend_.

"**Après ce combat, je peux dire que tu as un certain potentiel. Mais je ne sais si tu as la moindre chance de devenir ninja. Tu peux toutefois devenir un éléments important qu sein de Konoha."**

_Je ne comprends pas tout. Je suis perdu. Mais cela ne semble pas gêner les autres ninjas. J'observe le soleil qui décline. Je commence à m'affoler. Il doit être l'heure pour moi de partir. Mon patron n'apprécie guère les retards. Je m'excuse auprès des ninja et file immédiatement dans mon appartement ou plutôt celui de ma mère. Je n'aime guère y aller et le fuis la plupart du temps sauf quand il est question de l'utiliser comme vestiaire. _

_Ma mère n'est pas là. Elle m'a laissée un mot. Comme d'habitude. Je file dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me permettra de remettre mes idées en place. Depuis la veille tant de chose à changer. Je ne sais quoi penser de tout cela. De toute façon c'est la faute aux ninja. Je les déteste. Je les hais tous. Surtout lui et ses maudits yeux. _

_On sonne à la porte. C'est bizarre. Personne ne vient jamais ici mis à part les amants d'un soir de ma mère. Je suis habillée de ma traditionnelle tenue de serveuse. Je prie pour que se ne soit pas un de mes voisins. On s'impatiente à la porte. _

_J'ouvre et je tombe des nues. Il est là. Lui, le ninja que je déteste le plus. Il n'a pas quitté son air glacial. Que me veut-il? Je n'ose pourtant le lui demander. Après tout il vient de me mettre une dérouillée et je ne souhaite en aucun cas réitérer l'expérience. _

"**Tsunade m'a envoyé. Elle voulait savoir où tu étais parti et ce que tu allais faire. "**

**"Je suis chez moi et je m'apprête à partir travailler, la vie n'est pas facile pour tout le monde."**

_Le mots sont sorties tout seuls. Je ne voulais pas les prononcer. Pourtant c'Est-ce que je pense d'eux. Après tout ils font ce qu'ils aiment. Moi, je suis obligé de travailler dans un bar miteux pour pouvoir vivre. Il me lance un autre regard, moins méprisant mais ne rajoute rien. Il repart. Sa mission est achevé. Il sait où je suis. Mais avant de partir il ajoute d'un ton glacial._

"**J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas une ninja dés le début. Un véritable ninja n'aurait jamais agit comme ça."**

_Et sans un mot de plus il parle. La colère me monte. J'ai envie de le tuer. Je le hais ainsi que tout ces prétentieux. Moi aussi j'aurais pu être comme eux. De rage, je pars en claquant la porte. Le travail m'attends ainsi qu'une nouvelle nuit. Il faut oublier._

J'aurais pu être un ninja.

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Mi je sais pas mais je troue ce chapitre nul. Faut dire j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos idées et de vos critiques. Merci à vous qui passez et me lisez. Ah oui et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir. Et dites moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'arrive pas à savoir s'il en reste.

Sur ce reviews?

Adelune


	4. Chapter 4

Autatrice: **Adelune**

Disclaimer: **Naruto et son univers ne sont malheureusement jamais à moi.**

Genre: **euh aucune idée... si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire**

Résumé: **L'histoire d'une jeune qui n'avait qu'un rêve devenir un ninja.**

* * *

**Pfffff!!!!**

_Je soupire. Je reprends difficilement ma respirations. J'ai du mal à suivre leur rythme. Ils m'épuisent.. Pour eux c'est simple, ils ont de l'entraînement mais moi je suis déjà épuisée au bout de seulement quelques kilomètres. En effet Tsunade a décidé qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne avec des Jounins et bien sûr il a fallu que se soit eux. Et ça fait plus de trois mois que je les suis dans quelques unes de leurs missions. Certes j'ai progressé mais mon niveau est toujours très faible. _

_Ils m'attendent impatiemment. Mes relations avec le Huyga ne se sont pas arrangés tandis que je m'entends plutôt bien avec les deux autres. D'après lui je suis la plus exaspérante des filles de Konoha et que je ne serais jamais ninja. Je le hais pour cela. Je suis à peine à leur hauteur que déjà les voilà repartie. Et je vais à leur suite, essayant de garder leur rythme tant bien que mal. Je comprends à peine combien il est dur d'être un ninja surtout avec des années de retard. Je les hais eux et leur maudit entraînement._

_La mission d'aujourd'hui était simple, nous emmenons un message à un pays allié. Ils se sont arrêter. Je les rejoins passablement inquiète, le danger ne doit pas être loin. Et ma prédiction se réalisa très vite. Quatre ninja venaient vers nous. Les trois autres ont déjà fondus sur eux. Je reste en arrière comme d'habitude. Je sais que je suis plus une gène pour eux qu'una aide lors des combats. Je les regarde faire et ne peut m'empêcher de les admirer._

_Je repense à cette idée de l'Hokage. Elle veut absolument que je devienne une espionne. Je sais qu'elle pense que je n'ai pas les capacités pour devenir un bon ninja. Alors elle souhaite que je me rende utile à Konoha quand même. Tout ça parce qu'un soir elle m'a vu danser au bar. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu immédiatement tant la métamorphise était complète. Quand je danse je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille que je suis le jour, je suis autre, je suis moi… Allors depuis cette rencontre l'Hokage est persuadé que je peux devenir une excellente espionne à défaut d'être une ninja accompli. Et le pire c'est qu'elle a raison. Mes capacités aux combats sont médiocres alors que j'adore me transformer. Mais je m'accroche désespérément à mon rêve. Je veux être un ninja. Un kunaï passe à deux centimètres de mon oreille. Je reviens rapidement à la réalité. _

_Un ninja me fait face, menaçant. Un frisson me parcourt. Je me sens si faible en cet instant et pas du tout sûr de moi. Mais où sont les autres? Je tremble un peu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Il m'attaque. Je suis désespéré mais jeme défends comme je peux. Après tout je me suis entraîné avec des Jounins. Je riposte. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il se rit de moi. A sa place je vois le visage du Huyga et je frappe encore plus fort. La colère s'est emparé de mon esprit. Mais j'ai dû mal à le toucher, il est trop fort. Je suis blessée alors que lui est indemne. Je jure. Je veux le toucher, je veux le battre… Je décide de toucher ma dernière carte. Grâce à Lee, j'ai mis au point ma propre technique: la danse des bois. Je sais le nom est pathétique mais c'est le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Doucement je commence à danser tout autour de lui, et de plus en plus vite. Cette technique m'épuise mais c'est al seule que je maîtrise assez. J'attaque. Mon kunaï se plante dans son cœur. Est6ce de la chance. Je le vois chanceler et s'effondrer sans comprendre. Je viens de tuer pour la première fois. Mes jambes ont céder. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai mal. Ma blessure me tiraille. Je hais les ninja._

_Soudain je sentis un présence à mes côtés. Il est là. Il m'observe. Mais aucun propos sarcastique ne sort de sa bouche cette fois. Je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Je sais à présent ce qu'est être un ninja. Une machine à tuer. Prendre des vies pour un stupide parchemin. Je ne veux pas être un ninja. Tuer ne m'interesse pas. Je suis parcouru de frissons. Je m'éloigne du lieu de combat hagard. Je sais qu'ils me suivent, ils ne m'ont pas quitter des yeux. La mission doit continuer coûte que coûte. Je le sais. _

_Tenten me dépasse. Je la suis comme dans un rêve. Je ne pense plus à rien sauf au fait que j'ai tué. Je ne sens plus ma blessure. Je file à travers la forêt. Je ne me rappelle que de ça. Le reste de la mission s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve. Je ne savais plus où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Puis nous somme rentrés à Konoha, enfin. C'est seulement à ce mopment là que j'ai repris mes esprits. Ma blessure était douloureuse. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Tenten à insister pour me raccompagner. J'ai refusé puis j'ai fini par accepter. Ce fut une sage décision. La douleur s'est réveillée alors qu'il ne me rester qu'un étage à grimper. J'ai tenté de rassurer la jeune ninja mais rien n'y a fait. Elle a voulu m'emmener dans mon appartement et me soigner. J'ai juste prier pour que ma mère soit absente et c'était le cas. On a parlé un peu. Elle m'a soigné. Je sais qu'elle se doutait que j'étais encore sous le choc. Tenten est restée avec moi presque une heure. Puis je me sentais mieux et j'avais envie d'être seule. Elle l'a compris et m'a laissé. Je ne rêve que d'une douche. Sous l'eau je peux oublier. Elle nettoie mn corps et mon âme. Il faut oublier que j'ai tué. Oublié que si je veux être ninja il me faudra recommencer, encore et encore…_

_La nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi. Alors malgré ma blessure, je suis allée errer dans les rues de Konoha. Les gens me regardent toujours avec mépris mais ce soir rien ne compte. Je me dirige vers le seul lieu qui me soit un peu familier. La forêt. Cette nuit là je n'ai jamais autant marché, perdue dans mes pensés. Je sais que je me suis endormie épuisée au pied d'un arbre._

_Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Le soleil se levait à peine. Je secouait la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je venais de faire un rêve, un stupide rêve. Pourtant j'en étais encore effrayé. Je le voyais lui. Je le hais alors pourquoi se trouvait-il dans mes rêves. Son regard était effrayant mais… Je secoue encore plus vigoureusement la tête. Je ne veux pas rêver de ce Huyga de malheur. Je décide de rentrer chez moi._

_Tout doucement je me suis faufilée dans l'appartement. Ma mère et son visiteur d'un soir dorment. Je suis montée sur le toit. C'est de là qu'il y a la plus belle vue à Konoha. Le soleil se lève c'est magnifique. Mon épaule me fait encore mal. J'allume ma première cigarette de la journée. Je sais que ej devrais arrêter, c'est àpres tout à cause de ça que j'ai du mal à les suivre. Peut-être… Mais je ne peux pas m'en passer. _

_Quelques heures ont passé. J'ai somnolé sur la terrasse. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller. J'ai faim. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et peut entendre que les occupants de l'apartement sont levés. Je souris. Je n'aime pas surprendre mamère et ses amants le matin mais là c'est un cas d'urgence j'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé la veille et mon estomac se réveille._

_Je descends et atterrit sur la fenêtre ouverte. Ma mère est là aussi belle que d'habitude. Je ne l'ai ap svu beaucoup ces deniers temps. Elle m'a sourit. Je rentre dans la pièce et va l'embrasser. Puis je me retourne vers son amant d'un soir. Je le salue. Sa silhouette ne met pas inconnu. Je sais que c'est un ninja mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom ni où je l'ai vu. Je déjeune avec eux et file dés que je peux. _

_Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'entraînement. Mais Tenten m'avait donné rendez-vous vers midi. Pour être plus sociable. Je sais que je ne parle à personne, que je ne vois personne d'autre que les trois ninjas avec qui je partage les missions et les entraînements. Je suis habillée de mon éternelle ensemble troué, agrafé… Il n'y a que mon bras qui est en écharpe. Ma mère a insisté pour bander l'épaule. Je déteste me faire remarquer quand je suis blessée. _

_Il est midi. La jeune ninja me fait signe. Mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire après tout c'est la première fois que je vois quelque un en dehors des entraînements. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle n'est pas seule. D'autres jeunes ninjas sont là. Et lui aussi est là. Je le déteste. Lui et son maudit regard. J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais Tenten m'arrête._

"**Je savais que tu ne viendrais pas si je t'avais dit que Néji venait avec nous**."

J'aurais pu être un ninja.

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Chapitre écrit une nuit d'insomnie… Ah oui dites moi s'il y a des incohérences ou autres parce que fatiguée comme je suis j'ai pu mettre n'importe quoi. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos idées et de vos critiques. Merci à vous qui passez et me lisez.

Sur ce reviews?

**Adelune à votre service ! **


End file.
